


Too Far Gone

by ewatsonia



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club
Genre: Angst, Gen, The Author Feeds Off Your Pain, The Author Regrets Nothing, Yandere!Hana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 05:43:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9421091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ewatsonia/pseuds/ewatsonia
Summary: Set during the Jacques Route. After hearing about Caddy's run in with Hana, Ian tries to see about talking some sense into her. That goes just about as well as you'd expect.





	1. Chapter 1

Ian wasn’t sure if he was the only one to notice, or if the others just hadn’t wanted to bring it up, yet regardless, something was up with James at dinner that day. He’d come to the table kind of... _trembling_ and hadn’t spoken a word. Ian didn’t know what James had been up to prior, but whatever it was, it looked like it unnerved him.

Now, he and him had their rivalry thing, but when it came down to it, despite what some people may have observed(and their denials of it), James was his friend. And Ian most certainly took issue with his friends being upset. Though, he decided against asking about it in front of everyone else, nothing provokes lying about how you’re feeling like being asked in front of a whole group of people, even if the group consisted of your closest friends.

Plus, the two of them had an _image_ to maintain, didn’t they?

Ian was given ample opportunity to confront him alone. As he and the rest of Hidden Block began to scatter, to go about whatever plans they each had for tonight, he took note of James still just...sitting at the table, staring blankly at his tray. That was not a good sign.

Ian went back to the table and cleared his throat next to his club mate. “James, everyone’s gone, you gonna sit there all night?”

James mumbled something, some kind of vague agreement that gave Ian the impression he hadn’t actually heard what he said, or even noticed that it was just the pair of them left. Ian raised his voice. “ _James_.”

He sighed getting a tad annoyed, and prodded his shoulder a few times. “ _Caddy_ , are you in there?”

Apparently Ian actually using his nickname was enough to jar him out of whatever weird stupor he was in. James’ head jolted towards him, then to the now empty table. His brows drew together and his eyes returned to Ian, clearly having missed something.

“Did everyone leave already?” he asked. Geez, he’d really been out of it.

“Uh, yeah dude. Got a few screws loose today?” Ian deigned not to be _too_ nice or visibly concerned towards him. Normalcy and everything.

“Kind of...Got a little spooked earlier is all.” James waved a hand dismissively, and began collecting his garbage into his tray. He suddenly stopped, tray smacking down onto the table, and suspicion flickered in his eyes as he suddenly remembered he and Ian normally didn’t get along. “Why do you care, _Moosey?_ ”

Ian returned it with a smirk. “It’s _my_ job to fuck with you James. What kind of ‘spook’ are we talking about?”

James scratched the back of his neck. “This going to sound...weird.”

“I’m being nice to you, this is already weird.” Ian replied, an eyebrow darting up. James snorted, but the amusement was short lived.

“Er...You’ve noticed the odd stuff with Hana lately right?” James looked around and his voice noticeably lowered in volume.. Like he was nervous she’d pop out at the mention of her name “With...Jacques?”

Oh. _That._

Yeah, Ian had noticed his friend’s bizarre behavior and attachment to Jacques. You’d be hard pressed to find someone who _hadn’t._ To be perfectly honest, he hadn’t really been faulting Hana, Ian had never been a huge fan of Jon’s companion in the first place. He may have a...theory or two about the robot bird messing with her head.

“Did you see Jacques... _do_ something to her?” Ian asked, wondering if he was about to get some validation for his speculations.

“No.” James answered. “I went to see her about giving Jacques back to Jon. I mean you’ve seen how much of a wreck he is without him.  And how much of a wreck Hana’s been _with_ him.”

Ian nodded. How long had it been since he’d seen Hana in class…?

“She...didn’t like that. She yelled at me and then when I said she was overreacting, she   _threatened_ me.” James said the words as if despite being there, he was in as much disbelief about it as Ian was. (Hana, threatening someone? _Hana?_ ) James ran his still shaking hands through his hair. “I know it all sounds ridiculous but the look on her face was _terrifying,_  Moose. Like she was ready to do something batshit, and I can’t get it out of my head.”

“ _Christ_.” was the only response Ian could muster. He’d heard about her being kind of nasty to Jon, but Jon was rather dramatic at times.

“Yeah…” There was a lull in the conversation, and the two boys noticed at once that they were some of the last ones left in the cafeteria. The club had already been eating kind of late, any longer and the workers might be kicking them out. James finally lifted his tray and tossed his junk in the trash can their table was parked near. The two made their way out of the cafeteria, and Ian mulled over what he’d just been told. What to do about it.

“I’m gonna go find Hana and try to talk to her.” Ian said, finally. “I’m not that much closer to her than you are but...I don’t know, there’s something really fucking screwed up about this whole thing and I want to get down to the bottom of it.”

James shook his head. “It’s your head mate.”  After making the comment, his jaw set and he seemed to think better of it. “ _Erm._ Really though. Whatever’s happened, that isn’t the skittish new girl from the beginning of the year anymore I don’t think. Be careful.” He paused.

“Because if anyone’s gonna fucking murder you Moosey, it’s gonna be _me_.” His face morphed into a savage grin that was almost reassuring in its familiarity.

“Like hell, James.” Ian replied, smirking yet again before he split off from his club mate to go find Hana.


	2. Chapter 2

Tracking Hana down to confront her hadn’t been easy feat. She never went to class these days so he couldn’t exactly grab her afterwards. She didn’t eat lunch with Normal Boots anymore. Even Mai said she hardly had any idea how to find her lately. She’d said his best bet would be the dorms at night, but that Hana might be reluctant to let him in.  Also that she might be reluctant to talk to him _at all._

That hadn’t deterred him. That’s why he’d asked Mai to text him when both of them were in their room, so that _she_ could invite him in. Ian and Mai had never exactly been close. Or really liked each other that much in general. If there was one thing they had in common though, that was concern for Hana’s wellbeing. He appreciated the help arranging a way of meeting Hana, and he assumed she appreciated him attempting to do something about the shit going on with her.

Ian briefly checked his phone to assure himself Mai had said Hana was here now, as if he’d managed to misread the contents of the text the four or five times he’d read it.

 **_Mai [7:51]_ ** _shes here. i’d get here quick bc god knows when she might leave again._

Ian knocked on the door. It opened mere seconds after his hand left it, he had a feeling Mai had been ready and waiting for him to get here. She appeared jittery and nervous about his being there, but quickly faked a smile and greeted him a bit _too_ enthusiastically. “Hi Ian! Glad you could make it!”

Mai turned around to look at Hana, Ian thought maybe to see if there was any sort of reaction. He peered over Mai and there was none. She was sitting at the end of her bed chatting aimlessly with Jacques, ignoring anyone else’s presence. Hm.

Mai led him in, and he wasn’t sure what to do after that. The awkwardness hanging in the room was practically palpable. Hana carrying on talking to Jacques without even slightly acknowledging that Mai had invited him into the room. Or that Mai was pretty plainly acting like she’d invited Ian over just _because_. (Rather poorly at that. Ian appreciated the attempt but if Hana had been remotely paying attention he doubted she’d buy it.)

“So uh…” Mai began, looking from him to her roommate, then widened her eyes in mock surprise. “Oh! I forgot to grab...something! Wait right here Ian!” She darted out the door, and closed it behind her. Her signal for Ian to go ahead with confronting Hana he presumed.

The shadow of her feet lingering under the crack of the door gave away that this was more about giving him an _excuse_ to talk to Hana than privacy. Considering James’s encounter with Hana though, he had to admit Mai hanging around was possibly for the best.

Ian casually pulled out the chair from what looked like Mai’s desk and casually sat down. He let the silence hang in the air for a few moments like he actually was just waiting for Mai to get back.

“You been practicing up for the tournament?” he asked the first thing that came to mind, not sure what else to talk about. He’d get to it eventually but he couldn’t exactly open with asking her if something was going on to make her act like this. She stopped talking to the robot bird perched on her hand, but didn’t respond to him. Oh boy. “Uh, Hana?”

“Oh the tournament, the tournament, _the tournament_.” Hana’s lips curled despairingly and her voice took on a mocking inflection as she spoke. “' _Oh Hana how’s practice for the tournament going?’ ‘Have you been playing that game?’_ Is that _all_ anyone cares about?”

Ian tilted his head slightly and he narrowed his eyes. She already getting aggravated though, no need to push anything yet. He continued speaking casually. “Well I thought it was a pretty important to you, getting a chance to join Normal Boots and all.”

She rolled her eyes. “I’ve got more important things to focus on than that.” The arm that Jacques was on swept close to Hana’s body, indicating the important thing in question.

“Indeed.” the robot bird confirmed. Ian clenched his jaw. His suspicion for that _thing_ only grew stronger. He still didn’t know what... _motive_ it had but it was looking pretty damn shady to him.

“Are you at least going to _try?_ The tournament’s next weekend.”

Hana shrugged. “Don’t know. I might show up, I might not.” She stroked Jacques’s head.

“Seriously?” Ian shook his head. He couldn’t believe this, mind flashing back to the surprise and _hope_ he’d seen on her face when he said she needed to compete. “You _might?_ You know Normal Boots is counting on you right? You can’t just flake on them like that.”

Hana was more stone faced now, but her narrowed eyes gave away her annoyance at his persistence.. “I’m your competition. Shouldn’t you be **_happy_**   I might not show up?”

“I’ve told you it’s not about winning. Competition is exactly what I want.”  he crossed his arms. Ian was getting nowhere, he should just cut to the chase. He closed his eyes. “ _What_ is up with you lately Hana? You were so excited about this and now you don’t give a shit? Because of _that thing?_ ” he gestured to Jacques, who had just hopped over onto Hana’s shoulder.

That was apparently  _maybe_ not the best way to refer to him, Ian realized.

Hana’s head snapped straight in his direction. Her head tilted awkwardly, her eyebrows lowered and her teeth were bared, she looked...wrong. Almost inhuman. She spoke through her teeth. “Jacques. _Is not._ **_A thing._ ** ”

It was fine. Mai was right there behind the door, he didn’t think she would, but if Hana tried anything, she was right there. Ian wasn’t having any of this. He pressed on. Maybe with her this fired up he could...snap her out of this?  He scooted the chair closer to her. His voice went softer, calmer, trying to let her see that he was actually concerned about her. “He _is_ though Hana, think about it. He’s a robot, a _program._  He could malfunction. He could get broken. You can’t throw everything away for something you could lose so easily.”

As if approaching a wounded animal, Ian slowly put his hand on Hana’s shoulder. She didn’t move. She just...stared. Her eyes were blank like she was spacing out, processing something. Was it working?

“Who.”

Ian was decidedly puzzled at that response. Not at Hana starting to look angry again, he kind of expected that. “Who? What do you mean?”

In contrast to her expression, her voice was even, almost monotone as she explained herself. “You said he could break. Who wants to break Jacques?”

Ian lifted his hand off of Hana and held both arms in front of him in a gesture of defense. He hated to admit it, but she was kind of scaring him now. “Nobody, Hana. I was just saying he _could_ so you shouldn’t-”

Hana’s face was becoming a burning red from her delusional rage and a finger pointed so close to Ian’s face, he flinched like she was going for his eyes. _" **Y** ** **o** u **_ want to don’t you? _You want to take him away from me!”_

“I’m not going to break him, but yeah I do want him away from you because he’s making you go _completely insane._ This isn’t you Hana, that _fucking robot_ is doing something to you.”

“ ** _LIAR_ ** .” Her eyebrows remained lowered in but her face twisted into a maniacal grin. She _lunged_ at him and before Ian could properly process that Hana, _Hana_ was going for his throat, she managed to claw it with her nails and catch the collar of his shirt.

It didn’t last, despite being lanky he was still stronger than Hana and he managed to push the chair back and away from her, though it did smack right into Mai’s desk. Hana in turn, was pulled too and her and Jacques, still perched on her shoulder, flew forward onto the ground.  

His hand went to the spot of his neck Hana had gotten with her nails as she started picking herself up. Ian raised it in front of him, and though there wasn’t much, she’d drawn blood.

He heard the door open, presumably Mai reacted after hearing Hana yelling and the thunk of the chair against the desk. Ian sprung to his feet. He needed to get out of here. He’d tried but Hana didn’t seem able to be reasoned with. He hated to give up on her but this wasn’t worth it, not for someone he’d only known a few months. Hana was just too far gone.

Shaking his head, Ian darted past Mai, escaping the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I going to hell now or....?


End file.
